Insatiable
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Zero's been up to something lately and when Kaname decides to find out what he ends up with a very happy ending. Of course Zero has to go through a little embarrassment first. KanamexZero so yeah dude on dude action.


**Warning! Yaoi alert. If you no likey then please press the back button. If you do likey then please enjoy.**

"Insatiable"

Kaname finally finished the reports he was supposed to and now all he had to do was give them to the hunter so he could turn them into the hunter society, but for some reason the boy had not been home for the past few nights. Kaname had even checked Zero's dorm room. He'd asked Yuki and she said that he's been pulling all-nighters patroling the moon dorms.

"If he's not here I'll ring his neck when I find him," Kaname growled under his breath as he knocked on the headmaster's door.

Yuki answered the door with a silly smile, "Oh, Hi Kaname".

"Hello Yuki, Is Zero here? I have some papers for him,"

"Sorry, he left a few minutes ago. He said that he was going to do a quick sweep of the moon dorms,"

Kaname held his temper until he was walking back towards his dorm room and saw Zero sprint towards the empty classrooms.

"What is he up to?" said Kaname as he turned to follow the ex-human.

Zero ran into the room where the night class had been having lessons no more than an hour ago. The hunter closed the door behind him and Kaname was sure that he heard the lock click.

The pureblood used his powers to soundlessly unlock the door before he opened it just enough to get a good view of what the boy was doing.

"What on earth is he doing?" thought Kaname as he watched the ex-human walk over to the desk that he always used during class.

Zero ran his pointer finger over the wooden surface and shivered as he remembered who sat here. He began pulling his pants and boxers off and kicked them away. Kaname couldn't believe it. The hunter still had his foreskin and though he hated to admit it it looked kind of cute.

Zero began to thrust his half erect member against the edge of the oak desk. "Ooooh, Kaname," moaned the hunter as he brought his left hand up to play with his harddened nipples.

Kaname was drooling at this point. Zero was getting off by humping the edge of **his **desk, but instead of being descusted he was getting aroused.

Zero braced both hands on the desk and started to snap his hips so hard that the desk was making a creeking noise from the force of his thrusts.

"Oh God! Kaname harder," the hunter couldn't help himself the friction from the desk and the thought of who it belonged to was just too good.

"Aaaaah, Kaname!," moaned the hunter as he finally exploded all over the desk.

Kaname watched as Zero collapsed onto the desk. 'He looks so sexy laying in his own cum' thought the pureblood.

"Oh, Kaname, I love you. Please fuck me," mumbled Zero just before he let sleep claim him.

Kaname smirked as he heard the hunter's words. He carefully walked into the room, closed the door, and locked it. The pureblood walked over to Zero, who was still bent over the desk out cold. Kaname took a look at the boy's satiated face and chuckled. 'He pleasured himself so much that he passed out'.

The pureblood moved behind Zero and looked at his cream colored cheeks. "I wonder how asleep he is," Kaname asked himself.

Kaname rared back and smacked the hunter's ass hard enough to leave a hand print on the pale flesh. He was surprised when all he got was, "Aaaaah! Kaname spank me harder". The pureblood got an evil grin on his face as he thought of how good this would be.

Kaname got down on his knees so that he was face to face with Zero's ass. He spread the twin globes to reveal that tight, little hole.

'It's so pink and cute' thought the pureblood as he placed a gentle kiss on the puckered entrance. It was twitching underneath his lips.

Meanwhile Zero was slowly coming back down to earth. He felt something probing at his entrance and started to panic.

"N-no! Stop! Only Kaname can touch that place!," screamed Zero with tears streaming down his face. The next thing he knew he'd been turned around and was currently being hugged by a warm comforting body. Zero slowly relaxed into the embrace. After finally calming down he looked up to see who had caught him and was met with the face of the pureblood that he loved.

Zero bowed his head in shame until he suddenly felt two fingers thrusting into his anus. "Ah, ooooh, Kanameee, oh, did you see?" asked the hunter as pleasure racked his body. He even started pushing down onto the fingers.

"I saw it all . . .," said the pureblood.

Zero felt like crying. He'd been caught in a horribly embarrassing situation and now Kaname was going to fuck him and leave him.

"And I loved it," Kaname finished.

Zero's heart swelled and the two put Kaname's desk to very good use.

**################################################## ##############**

**The next day**

Kaname was running his hands through Zero's silver strands. The hunter had passed out after the tenth round. The pureblood smiled at his sleeping lover.

"If Zero's going to be my lover the first thing he needs to know is that vampires are insatiable, however, he did beg for that tenth round," mused Kaname as he thought of how wonderful his life was going to be now that he had someone who was almost as sex hungry as he was.

Suddenly the body beside him shifted and sleepy, lilac eyes were now staring at him. "What is it my love?" asked Kaname.

"Can we go at it one more time?" said Zero in a groggy voice.

Kaname smiled and gave a curt nod before beginning another sexcapade with a soft, passionate kiss to his lover's eager lips.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review**

**Oh and i've got another fruits basket fanfic that i'm going to test so please check it out as well and tell me what you think.**


End file.
